


Leadpass

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cowboy AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, cowboy!obi, obi wan is a cowboy, there's like 5 sex scenes planned out don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi rides into the town of Leadpass for work. His past is unknown to you but as he stays on your familiy's ranch, a romance forms and he's not sure if he can leave.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Leadpass

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat about it?  
> tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626

It was a warm summer day and you had to go into town for supplies. The new ranch hand was supposed to be arriving today and your father needed supplies from town. Since he needed to be there when the new ranch hand arrived, he sent you into town to fetch the supplies. So you took Samson, your horse, into town. When you arrived at the general store, you got off Samson and tied him to the hitching post and patted him.

“I’ll be right back, Samson,” you told your horse before heading into the general store. 

The general store was not too big. It had been packed pretty tight since it was on the smaller side. There were knicknacks behind the counter and different animal furs hanging from high up on the wall near the back. You had found the canned goods you had been sent to get. On your way back up to the counter to pay, you found some paints that you needed. You looked at them, debating if you really needed them. You bit your lip before sighing, you would treat yourself to one color. Your picked up the color you liked the most and then went to the counter. 

“Getting some new paint today?” Adam said as he rang up your order. You were a regular customer in his store and you two had become friends. He was an older gentleman, gray hair just starting to form in his natural dark hair. He was tall, lean, and, if you had to admit it, kind of handsome. You would never date the man due to the fact that he not only had a wife and kids he was also a little older for you, considering you were only in your twenties. 

“Yes, I am,” you smiled, “I’m hoping to finish this piece I’ve been working on this week.”

“I’m sure you will, you’re very talented,” Adam smiled back, “your total is a dollar and seventy-seven cents.”

“Here you go,” you said as you handed over the money. 

You then gathered your things and went back out to Samson. You were trying to put your things into the satchel you had attached to Samson’s saddle when you dropped a can. Before you could go to pick it up, a stranger handed it to you. You looked at him and flushed, he was so handsome. He had blue eyes, brown hair and a beard to match. His eyes were soft and kind. He stood taller than you and had muscle on him but he wasn’t extremely built. He had on a cream colored button up top, dark slacks, boots that had silver toe plates and spurs, a brown stetson hat, and a tattered blue cloak that went around his neck and hung down to his mid thighs. He looked about your age, maybe older by a couple of years.

“I think you dropped this, ma’am,” he said. 

You then took the can from him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. He tipped his hat at you before going into the general store. 

You stood there for a moment. He was one of the most handsome men that you had seen in awhile. You didn’t know everyone in your small town of Leadpass but you were sure he was from out of town. You climbed onto Samson, realizing that was probably the first and last time you would see the handsome stranger. You then made your way back home. 

It had been a couple of hours since you got home and you were on the patio, painting the piece that you had been working on for a week. Suddenly, there was a creak from that one stair up to the house that needed to be fixed, signaling that someone was coming up to the house. It was only three steps but that first one creaked to no end. You looked up from your painting and your eyes landed on the source. Your eyes then widened upon seeing him. It was the handsome man from earlier in the day. You felt your heart skip a beat. Why was he so pretty?

“I can fix that for y’all, if you want,” he said. You couldn’t tell but he was blushing a little. He then noticed how you were staring at him and then spoke, “I didn’t mean to startle you, ma’am.”

“It’s alright,” you replied with a smile. He then took his hat off and walked towards you and you set your palette and brush down.

“My name’s Obi-Wan Kenobi and I’m here to meet with your,” he furrowed his brow and looked at you. He was hoping you would say the man he was here to see was anyone but your husband.

“My father, Jeddidiah?” You offered. He let out a small breath of relief when you said father. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.

“Let me go get him for you,” you told him. 

“Ma’am,” he said, stopping you before you got into the house, “I don’t believe I got your name.”

“Oh,” you replied, “It’s (Y/N).”

“Beautiful,” he smiled. He then shook his head, “Beautiful name.”

“Thank you,” you blushed. You then went inside the house to go get your father.

After your father and Obi-Wan met, your father decided to show him around the ranch. The ranch was small, you only had twenty cattle, ten chickens, and ten pigs. Which meant you only had nine other ranch hands. Obi-Wan would be your tenth ranch hand. Your father had also introduced Obi-Wan to the other ranch hands. 

It had been a while until they came back and you had begun to make supper for everyone. This was one of the few nights everyone ate together. Your father liked having these big meals to help keep morale up and it was nice. Considering that it was just you two, because your mother had died a year or so ago, he really enjoyed the company. Sure, the company wasn’t his beloved wife and your mother but it was nice.

Supper was great and everyone welcomed Obi-Wan openly. The ranch hands knew they needed the help and they weren’t going to be mean to the new guy, especially in front of their boss. You and Obi-Wan had sat across from each other. You two were stealing glances until he finally worked up the courage to talk to you. Everyone else was busy talking amongst themselves and not focusing on him, so he took the opportunity to talk to you.

“So, you paint?” He asked.

“I do, my mother taught me how to before she passed,” you replied.

“What were you painting earlier?” He said. His eyes met yours and you swear that you would have melted right there. 

“Just the scenery, I really like it that time of day and wanted to capture it,” you told him. You had leaned forward slightly in your seat. You were passionate about painting and Obi-Wan noticed. 

“It is beautiful out there,” he agreed. 

“So, tell me, what brings you here?” You asked before taking a bite of food.

“I’m afraid that’s a story for another time,” he replied. He had a complicated past and wasn’t ready to unload it to you. Besides, you two had only met that day. 

The rest of the night was filled with music and laughter. After about an hour, you all had decided to turn in for the night. As you were laying in bed, you couldn’t stop thinking about Obi-Wan. You felt so lucky that he was the same man from town. You couldn’t help the smile on your face as you fell asleep.


End file.
